The Wal-Martous Adventures of Matthew and Alfred
by CrossingTheBoundary
Summary: It's just a regular day. That is, if you consider running around the famous Super Wal-Mart regular. Matthew and Alfred both seem to.


The Wal-Martous Adventure of Matthew and Alfred

"IT'S MAPLE FLIPPING SYRUP. How do they not carry it here?", Matthew spoke over dramatically as he and Alfred searched the lengthy aisles of Wal-Mart. Alfred shook his head and gave a slight chuckle, amused by his younger brother's overreaction.

"Matthew, you can't expect these people to have EVERYTHING," he explained with a smile.

"I know that, but this is different! I've seen maple syrup in basically every grocery store I've ever been to. You'd think a SUPER WAL-MART would have it in their stocks!", Matthew appeared about ready to take the situation up to Customer Service as he emphasized "Super Wal-Mart". Alfred was surprised, but not surprised at Matthew's determination. Usually, he was an introvert, too shy to even try and speak up to anyone. There were two exceptions, hockey and- of course- maple syrup. He was a beast on ice, and an addict when it came to the sweet sauce. But even so, Alfred was astonished that he'd actually go up to someone and tell them off about his "problem".

Alfred followed the younger teen all the way to the Customer Service desk, but stayed behind as the other got in line, obviously annoyed. When Matthew got to the front of the line, Alfred started the countdown.

'Five, four, three, two, one,' he thought with a smirk. Matt came scrambling back, once again his stuttering self.

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen," Alfred said with a wide grin. The other just blushed and averted his eyes.

"H-hush up Alfie," he replied, a glare towards the said boy. Alfred and Matthew continued to walk around the vast store as the former joked about his brother's habit of saying "hush up". Whenever he'd ask Matthew about it, he'd just tell him it's the polite way of saying "shut up". At that explanation, Alfred would always attempt to stifle the small laughs that dared to escape his mouth, to no avail. He usually got punched in the arm after.

Eventually the pair got to the bike section, a request by the older brother, as the other wasn't exactly the most athletic. He'd complained when Alfred practically dragged him by the arm there, earning questioning glances from other shoppers. They strode down the aisle criticizing any bikes they happened to pass by with mocking "superior rich, British guy" accents.

"Look at this pathetic bicycle, Alfred. So…disgusting with its flashy purple frame and yellow handles. Just extremely appalling," Matthew joked trying to keep a straight face.

"Why yes, completely," Alfred agreed, not bothering to cover up his own hilarity.

They left the bikes and sports equipment to venture off to their favorite section of the entire store, the toy area. There were many things to love about this certain part of Wal-Mart. For one, it was at least five aisles. Plus, you could run around scaring the smaller kids in the area. That was what the two enjoyed most about it.

Upon arriving there, Matthew and Alfred set their sights on any wandering children that happened to be unfortunate and pass by them. Soon enough, the boys came across a tiny boy with auburn hair. He had a strange curl that stuck up to the right and seemingly defied any rule of gravity. The child appeared so oblivious, that he'd probably wet his pants after getting so strategically scared. The two older boys looked to each other and nodded, confirming their easy target.

"Hurry up, Mattie!", Alfred whisper-yelled as he crept toward the innocent kid. Matthew just rolled his eyes and sped up a small bit. Soon, they were right behind the soon to be frightened boy, ready to jump out at him. It was noticeable that the youth didn't know they were there, as he kept playing and playing.

One last time, Alfred and Matthew went over the plan. They'd come up directly behind him and suddenly leap out screaming 'boo.' Alfred quietly snickered as got ready to jump.

"What do you think you're doing?", an accented voice came from behind them. The two got startled and found the voice's source. Another boy about the same size came into view. He had a darker shade of hair with the same curl on the left side. The kid had a scowl spread upon his face and looked about ready to severely damage some bodies.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?", the boy- who the older set of brothers interpreted was Italian- sneered coldly at them. His twin finally noticed the scene occurring behind him, and scurried to the other.

"Ve, fratello, what's going on?", then he turned to find Alfred and Matthew. "Ciao! How are you?", he asked a bit too happily. The other brother glowered up at the taller two. Despite his height and age, the boy was pretty intimidating.

"No, Feliciano, don't talk to those idiotas. They were planning of terrifying you by popping out from behind that shelf," he answered, gesturing to the shelf of toys behind Feliciano. Said boy's eyes watered.

"Lovi, why be so mean to them? They made a mistake, don't blame them!", the brunette cried forgivingly, large tears dripping into puddles on the white linoleum floor. Lovi glared at Feliciano in before hesitantly agreeing, allowing the other to hug him.

"Yay! Fratello forgave them, he forgave them! I love you, Lovino. You're such a good brother!", the happier Italian exclaimed warming the other pair's hearts. The unfolding scene reminded the two of when they were young. Although none of them were harsh or frightening like Lovino, they were very close to each other in their childhood years. In fact, they still were.

After a head pat to Feliciano and a wary smile and wave to Lovi, they left, disappointed they didn't have the chance to scare a single child, but rather were scared by a child. In silence, they strolled around the store, no certain destination in mind. The day progressed until Alfred looked at his watch. His eyes widened in realization at the late time.

"Mattie, we gotta get home, it's almost time for dinner! We shoulda been back by now!", Matthew responded quickly, heading to the exit.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to pick up something for dad?", Alfred inquired. Matthew looked at him with an "are-you-kidding-me" facial expression.

"IT WAS THE FLIPPING MAPLE SYRUP!"


End file.
